All Kinds of WibblyWobbly
by alittlebitlonger95
Summary: If Rose hadn't been sucked into the Void or taken to Pete's world things would have been different. Much different. Care to join The Doctor and Rose on the ride of their lives? Rating subject to change.
1. Chapter 1

Damn plot bunnies… well here we go again ha ha ha. First Doctor Who story but not the first story I've written. I will try to keep up with this one but no promises… well here we go :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. If I did I would be married to 9, 10, and 11 and I don't believe in multiple marriages… so that's saying a lot.

Background: So Rose didn't get sucked into the void or into Pete's world. Now let's see where this takes us shall we?

Rose felt her hands slipping from the lever. She heard the deafening roar of the Void. She heard her heart beating a billion times a minute. But most of all she heard him calling her. The Doctor. Her Doctor. He pleaded with her to hold on, "ROSE! Please, Rose, hold on! Hold on for me, just a few more seconds! Please. Please."

She looked at him and he looked back. Many tears streamed down his face, Rose was sure she looked the same. His tears were for the fear of losing her, for the times they had together and the times they might never have. Her tears were for the fear of leaving the Doctor alone and the pain of the Void sucking her in.

As the noise around them increased, the pull became more intense, Rose slipped even more. There was one last whoosh of noise and the room fell silent. She wasn't sure if she had been sucked into the Void or if she was dead. Everything was so silent and she felt herself fall to the floor.

The Doctor heard the final whoosh and knew the Void was closed. He let go of the handle and fell to the ground. But just as quickly as he fell he stood back up and ran to Rose. His Rose. His brilliant, magnificent, beautiful Rose. She lay there on the floor, completely still. He gathered her in his arms and looked at her beautiful, tear stained face.

"Oh Rose, my beautiful Rose."

"Doctor?" Had he just said MY Rose? Nah, she thought. Impossible.

But before she could begin to process the thought any more he leaned down and kissed her. Really kissed her. Not just an, I like you but you're my best friend, kiss. But an, I love you and I'm never, EVER letting you go kind of kiss. Rose felt her toes curl and tingles roam over her entire being. But the tingles could just be adrenaline.

He didn't really think about it before he did it. It just kind of happened. He leaned down and captured her lips with his. There was no going back now. This was it. He knew what had to be done and that it had to be done immediately. "Rose-" He said pulling away.

"Yeah?" She said, slightly breathless. And don't think he didn't notice the hurt look on her face when he pulled away.

"Rose Tyler, you are the most brilliant creature on this whole damn planet. Not counting myself that is." She thought that my have been a compliment but with the Doctor you never know. "I have something I need to tell you but I don't know how you are going to react." Was he… nervous? Was this really happening? "Rose Tyler- I, I love you." She sat, unresponsive, mouth slightly opened. "If you don't, I don't know, reciprocate the feeling it's fine. I can just forget. I'm good at forgetting." He must have thought her silence was one of rejection, not one of shock.

"Doctor-" his eyes traveled to the floor. "Doctor look at me!" His eyes flashed up at her and he held them there. "I love you too, you daft old man." Her smile was blinding. And the even more amazing thing was that his smile was just as wide and bright as hers. "Doctor?"

"Hmm?" He was lost in her eyes.

"Not that I want to ruin the mood or anything but, can we go home?" Home? Home? She just called his TARDIS home. His smile broke out again.

"Let's go." He stood up and reached a hand out to her. She took it, just like she had a million times before. But this time was different. This time they both knew what they meant to each other.

As she stood up Rose began to feel a tad dizzy and disoriented. "Doctor?" her eyes went out of focus and she began feeling nauseous.

"Rose? What's wrong? Rose?" His worried voice crept through her symptoms.

"I don't feel well. Something's not right." And with that she passed out in his arms.

"No Rose wake up! Wake up! Please Rose!" He heard the faint whoosh of the TARDIS as she materialized in the room and as soon as she had fully formed the door swung open. "Thank you, old girl."

He gathered his love in his arms and carried her as quickly as he could into the Infirmary of his beloved home. He gently laid her on the table and began to run test after test on her. Eventually it came down to the fact that she was human and her body was having a hard time coping with the force that the Void had put onto her small, fragile body.

He didn't know how long he had been sitting there, waiting for her to awake. All he knew was that the TARDIS was just floating around in the Time Vortex and that with every passing hour Rose's vital signs looked better and better. His right hand rubbed the back of her hand, but somehow traveled onto her stomach. He drew the Gallifreyan word for love and the word for rose, along with many other patterns onto the fabric covering her stomach.

Rose didn't know what was going on or where she even was. The last thing she remembered was sitting on the floor with the Doctor. He had told her he loved her. She sighed, that had been a pleasant dream but unfortunately her love was not returned and she knew it. She opened her eyes slightly, expecting the bright florescent lights of the Void Room. But instead she was greeted with a warm blue glow, seemingly coming from nowhere and everywhere. She looked around the room and she knew she was on the TARDIS in the infirmary. But what she didn't know was what the pressure on her stomach or what the slight dip in the bed was.

She moved her head slowly, as if to ward off any headache that might come with the movement. The first thing she saw was the manly hand resting gently on her stomach, almost as if it had been caressing it or drawing shapes on her stomach. When she moved her head a little more to the right she saw the strangest, most adorable thing in the entire universe. She saw her Doctor asleep, his head carefully resting on the edge of the bed. The only thing that would have made the moment better would be if her dream had been real. If he had really said that he loved her.

She sighed and closed her eyes. "Dumb dreams. Always getting my hopes up." She muttered to herself. But unbeknownst to her, the slight muttering brought the sleeping Doctor out of his shallow slumber. He was about to ask what she meant by "always getting her hopes up" but she continued to mutter to herself before he could ask. "Why would an amazingly, brilliant man like him ever want a dumb, human ape like me?" A tear slid down her face, but the Doctor was too stunned to move or think. Did she really think that he couldn't love her? "I'm so insignificant." That was the end of what the Doctor could listen to.

He moved silently and leaned into her and kissed her soundly and then pulled away much sooner than he wanted to. "Never, ever let me hear you speak that way again Rose Tyler. You are the most important thing in the entire universe, in fact the most important thing in any of the universes. And I love you." And he captured her lips once more.

To be continued…

Well so how was it? I'm dying to know what you all thought of it! I will continue when I can! Lots of Love~ KT

Word count (including author's notes): 1,403


	2. Chapter 2

Well hello there my lovely's. I am so happy that you all enjoyed the first chapter as much as you did :) I swear those reviews made me smile so thank you for that. Ok well on with the story…

Disclaimer- I don't own Doctor Who. If I did I would have been a companion by now.

* * *

_"Never, ever let me hear you speak that way again Rose Tyler. You are the most important thing in the entire universe, in fact the most important thing in any of the universes. And I love you." And he captured her lips once more._

Rose couldn't decide whether to cry, squeal, or die. She decided kissing him back would probably work best in this situation. Her hands traveled to his shoulders, around his neck, and eventually into his hair, his perfect hair. She sighed. Everything about him was so swoon worthy and she was his, at least for now. She kneaded his scalp with her fingertips and he moaned into her mouth.

"Rose." He moaned, but he pulled back anyway. "Rose as much as I would enjoy continuing this, but you should eat something. You've been out for two days."

"Two days? What do you mean two days?" There was no way she had gone two days without kissing that man, it just wasn't possible.

"I mean two days. Your body had to cope with being almost torn apart. It was a survival instinct, Love." A smile spread across Rose's face. "What?" He was confused. What about a survival instinct could make her so happy?

"You called me Love." Rose said almost giddy.

"Well that's what you are isn't? My Love?" He smiled and kissed her softly once again.

"Well I suppose so." She giggled.

"Alright, you go to you're room and change into something more comfortable. I will bring you some food and we can watch a movie." He smiled down at her and she smiled back. "Allons-y!"

Rose giggled as she got off the bed and took The Doctors hand. As they walked to her room Rose felt how much of a toll the Void had taken on her. Just walking the small distance between the infirmary and her room made her exhausted, but she would never tell the Doctor that.

"Ok Rose, go change and I will be back soon." He leaned down and kissed her forehead before walking away.

Rose entered her room and quickly changed into her jimjams. "TARDIS what movie do you recommend?" She talked to the empty room. Within seconds the movie screen descended from the ceiling and a few movie titles were projected. She finally chose The Lion King just because she was too tired to think much farther than a children's movie. She lie in her bed and spoke out loud, "I'm just going to rest my eyes." The TARDIS hummed knowingly as Rose slowly drifted to sleep.

Meanwhile the Doctor ran around the kitchen like the mad man he really was trying to figure out what Rose would want to eat. He decided on a sandwich, a cup of tea, and of course, a banana. He carefully arranged it all on a tray and began towards Rose's room.

He pushed open the door just in time to hear the ending of Circle of Life. "Really Rose? Lion King again?" It was a favorite of hers and he knew it, he just enjoyed giving her trouble for it. He chuckled before turning to look at the bed. There she was curled up on top of her blankets, sound asleep. "What am I going to do with you, you silly, wonderful human?" He shook his head as he set the tray on the bedside table and went to her.

He cradled her in his arms, like you would a small child, pulled back the blankets and carefully laid her down onto the bed. After he pulled the blanket up and tucked her in he turned to leave. "Please stay." He wasn't sure he had actually heard it until he reached the door and heard Rose say, "Doctor please? Just until I'm asleep." He turned around and smiled as he walked towards her.

"Anything you want, my lovely Rose." He was about to sit down when Rose pulled back the covers and looked at him. "What Rose? Do you want a different blanket? Because I can go get one, it won't take but a mo' I promise." He almost left but Rose began to speak.

"Doctor-" She took a deep breathe. "I was hoping, that maybe if you didn't mind, that you would lay here." A pause. "With me that is. Unless you would rather go tinker with the TARDIS, I know how you love to tinker. I just thought that maybe you would want to." Another pause. "You know what that was a dumb idea, I know you would rather do something than sit here while I sleep."

"Rose shut up." The Doctor had moved from standing at her bedside to lying down next to her without her even noticing. "I'm the one with the gob not you." He smiled and kissed her forehead as she yawned.

"Alright. I love you." And with that she snuggled into him and fell asleep, the food on the bedside table all but forgotten. With her head on his chest, right over one heart and her hand over the other.

"TARDIS, the lights please?" The lights went from dim to completely off, leaving only the light from the movie flickering against the darkness. "Thanks old girl." He said smiling and looking down at Rose.

The TARDIS hummed affectionately. She was so happy to see her Oncoming Storm and Bad Wolf finally in each other's arms where they were supposed to be.

The Doctor looked at Rose. So much had changed in the past two days. They had gone from best friends to in love so quickly. Now that was a lie, he had been in love with her since 'run' but just as he watched her, holding onto that dumb lever had he realized just how strong his feelings were. And when he thought she was going to fall into the Void, nothing was going to stop him from going in after her.

He was so grateful that she loved him back. He wasn't sure if her feelings would be the same, who would think that a 20 year old would ever be in love with someone over 900 years old? It was unfathomable but it happened. Now here she was, with his arms wrapped around her, in her black with pink polka dots jimjams, sound asleep. And the last three words she had said were 'I love you'.

For the first time in a long time he closed his eyes and felt calm, he wasn't sure if he would be nightmare free but Rose would be right there if he needed her and he didn't have to come up with some daft explanation as to why he had gotten her out of bed at three in the morning.

"Rose Tyler, I love you so much." He whispered and then silently drifted to sleep.

To be continued…

* * *

Ok so just more fluff… I love me some fluff haha. So, I hope that you enjoyed the second chapter! I promise that the plot will pick up soon but I just LOVE fluff haha… Fluff…

Word count (including authors notes)- 1244

Ok well, Allons-y!

~KT


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all so much for the reviews, favorites, and alerts! You have no idea how excited they make me! I am so sorry that this has taken me so long to update! School started two weeks ago, along with daily marching band practice… I'm a loser I know. Ha ha ha. But life has just gotten away from me! Sorry!

Disclaimer: No I don't own Doctor Who but in a few weeks I might be the proud new owner of a TARDIS tin lunch box :)

P.S. This is somewhat of a filler chapter and goes straight into the episode when the Doctor meets Martha at the Hospital. But it won't be word for word, just the general episode idea. I can't remember the whole episode lol. This has nothing against Donna. I love Doctor Donna! But this episode is just where my ideas kicked in!

"Rose Tyler, I love you so much." He whispered and then silently drifted to sleep.

Rose awoke to slight whimpers and crying and she felt something constricting her movements. She looked up and saw her Doctors face, streaming with tears, contorted with pain.

"Doctor? Doctor wake up!" She wiggled as much as she could in order to wake him up. He sat up quickly, taking her with him.

"What?" He seemed like he didn't know what was going on. His face was pale and sweaty.

"Doctor you were having a bad dream that's all, lay back down." She gently pushed him back into a lying position.

"Rose it was terrible. It was Canary Warf all over again, but this time you slipped and were lost in the Void." He whimpered into her hair.

"Hey, I'm here, you're here. It's alright it didn't happen that way." He looked at her. He was on his back, she on her side. And he had a vice grip on her and didn't plan on letting her go anytime soon. "Why don't I go get us some tea?"

"No. Please Rose, just stay here and let me hold you. Let me make sure that you are still here."

"Sure." She smiled at him. They laid there for quite a long time, the Doctor just hugging Rose and Rose just patiently waiting until he felt better, but the Doctor being the Doctor, he could only be still for so long.

"Rose?" His voice breaking the silence.

"Hmm?"

"Can we go do something? I'm getting rather bored." Rose giggled.

"Sure, but first can we eat? I'm famished!" It was true; she hadn't eaten in quiet some time.

"Why of coarse we can eat! Why didn't you bring it up earlier?" He laughed, his silly, little human.

"Well, I was enjoying laying here with you." She said shyly.

"Well then it's good that we can do it anytime we want now isn't it?" He kissed her forehead. "Now let's go! I want some banana muffins and then let's have an adventure!"

"You, bananas, and adventures. I wouldn't want it any other way." She laughed, shaking her head.

"Allons-y!" She laughed as he jumped out of bed and ran out of the room, his clothing crumpled from a good nights sleep.

After a satisfying breakfast of muffins and tea they were in the consol room. "Alright Rose where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere!"

"Anywhere?" Had she really just turned down the chance to select where they were going to go?

"Anywhere."

"Earth? You brought me to Earth? Really Doctor?" Rose sarcastically quipped.

"It's just where the TARDIS stopped. We were supposed to be on Barcelona." He frowned slightly.

"Well let's go find out what brought us here!" She grabbed his hand and began to walk towards the hospital.

"Rose why are we walking over here?" Normally the Doctor led the explorations. He rather liked that part.

"Just something about the hospital. Things are always going wrong in hospitals. I just hope Cassandra isn't here." She giggled softly.

"Me too," he shuddered, "Alright. Let's go!" They ran together through the doors and into the waiting room.

"Can I help you?" Asked the receptionist.

"Um, yes. This man here." Rose pointed at the Doctor. "Seems to be having a bit of a psychotic break down." The doctor glared at her. "He keeps telling ridiculous stories." She elbowed him in the gut.

"Oi!" He coughed, "You see I was flying a kite with good old Ben, and then all of a sudden there was this lightning-"

"Alright fill out this paper work." The receptionist looked utterly bored and uninterested.

"Alright." Rose grabbed the paper and quickly filled everything out.

"I can do that you know." The Doctor said as he sat down in a chair.

"No, you would end up putting something ridiculous. Like having two hearts or something crazy like that."

"But it's true!"

"And not human!" She playfully glared at him. "Alright Mr. John Smith, you stay here and I will be right back."

"And what if I don't stay here?" Rose leaned down and captured his lips with hers. It was soft and sweet, but was quickly becoming heated. Rose quickly pulled away and caught her breath.

"Then no more of that." She smiled as she turned and walked back to the receptionist, swaying her hips a little more than was probably necessary.

All the Doctor could see was the swinging of those hips; he could still feel her lips pressed against his. He was brought out of his musings by a crisp whistle. He looked to his right to look at the man a few seats away from him. The man as watching Rose's hips sway back and forth, his eyes narrowing when Rose leaned against the counter, "Would you look at that fine piece of craftsmanship."

"What?" The Doctor's voice rose and octave.

"Did you not see that girls ass? That is one fine piece of meat." The man licked his lips. "What I wouldn't do to get my hands on that." The Doctor couldn't wrap his mind around what this man was saying.

"What?"

"Are you stupid?" The man spoke a little slower.

"No actually, I'm much smarter than you ever will be. And that girl, no woman, you were just objectifying, as a matter of fact, is my girlfriend. So I would appreciate if you would never speak of a woman like that again. Especially Rose whom you will never lay a hand on for as long as I live." Some how during his speech both men had stood up and were now almost nose-to-nose. The man started to back away when he saw the fury in the Time Lord's eyes.

"Doctor?" Rose hadn't seen what had happened, but she knew that face. The Doctor's face was one of the only things she knew by heart. Ever curve, line, wrinkle, crinkle and emotion were etched into her mind. Neither of the men moved. "Doctor?" she asked again, putting her hand on his shoulder. The Doctor turned quickly, almost knocking Rose off her feet. His arms quickly surrounded her.

"Mr. John Smith?" The nurse called out and Rose grabbed the Doctor's hand and pulled him in the direction of the nurse. He drug his feet and turned around and glared at the man. It was almost like it was primary school and that man had just broken the Doctors toy. Only the eyes of a Time Lord are much scarier than any child's.

"Right this way Mr. and Mrs. Smith." The nurse said, showing them the way. Mr. and Mrs. Smith. A small smile graced his face; he liked the sound of that.

A/N Oh my goodness I'm sorry this took so long! I didn't know how I want to start this chapter and I started school again recently and practices. Let's just say I don't have very much me time haha. I will try as hard as possible to not take so long next time!

Lot's of love ~ KT


End file.
